In a manufacturing step for a liquid crystal display for example, a vacuum process such as a heating process or deposition process is performed for a large glass substrate. As a result, various vacuum processing devices have been developed. One of these devices uses an inline sputtering device to deposit an ITO film (electrode film) on the liquid crystal display on the side near the color filter.
The inline sputtering device is a vacuum device which creates vacuum conditions and deposits a thin film on the glass substrate by using sputter. The glass substrate is attached to a carriage called a carrier for a stable transfer of the glass substrate in the sputtering apparatus.
Furthermore when depositing a film on a particularly large glass substrate, there is a method to deposit the glass substrate is placed substantially vertical to the carrier. In this case, the lower side of the glass substrate is mounted on a substrate receiver (supporting member) mounted on the side with the carrier.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, First Publication No. 2006-114675 (FIG. 11)